


Prove Yourself

by er_nul



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flowey Doesn't Remember True Resets, Flowey Remembers Resets, Frisk Traumatizes Sans Permanently, Frisk is an idiot, Gen, Resets, Sans Doesn't Remember True Resets, Sans Needs to be Sure, Sans Remembers Resets, True Resets, frisk is determined, lol, maybe he does and is traumatized, well maybe he does but hes 2 cool 5 school, well maybe the flower does but hey its a mystery, well they wouldve if he remembered, who knows tho theres only one chap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/er_nul/pseuds/er_nul
Summary: Once upon a time we had a child called Frisk. (wooh)They fell into the underground, did a pacifist route, but Sans did not believe the resets were over. They ask Frisk to promise that they're over, and they do promise, but they're very, very stupid and they end up resetting anyway.





	Prove Yourself

"I promise, Sans. It's over. No more resets." Frisk smiles at the doubtful Sans.

 

"kid, i... i don't know..." Sans looks away from Frisk shamefully, how could he not trust his best friend? "i just..."

 

"You know what, Sans. If you want I could try to destroy the reset button." Sans stared at Frisk in shock. Would they really do something so grand for some lazy skeleton like him?

 

They looked so confident. They were always so confident. Sans chuckled lightly, giving a half smile and looking up at Frisk.

 

"thanks for the offer, kiddo, but i think i'm fine."

 

"Sans, I really want you to believe me. I want you to be 100% sure that the resets are over." The True Reset button appears in front of Frisk, and they rise their hand.

 

For a moment Sans felt as if they would reset, but he trusted them. He just wasn't sure if this was the best idea. "kid, believe me it's fine."

 

Frisk looks at Sans reassuringly. "Don't worry, I want you to be sure." Taking a moment to muster their strength, they slam their hand down on the True Reset button.

 

It didn't crack or show any sign of breaking, however it did glow a bright yellow. You know what this meannnnnnsssssss!!!

 

Sans started feeling light-headed and loose from the world. He recognized this. This was what he felt when a reset was happening. He just stared at Frisk in shock. Was this an accident? Was it on purpose?

 

Millions of thoughts rushed through Sans's head as his 'heart' dropped into his 'stomach.' His soul getting weaker as his hope and determination left him.

 

It didn't matter. He wouldn't remember anyway. This isn't a normal reset. He felt it.

 

' _I-I didn't mean to... I didn't want..._ ' The whole world started falling apart, and rebuilding itself to a different point in time. Frisk felt their memories getting cloudy.

**Author's Note:**

> lol u tink u can disstroi ur dewterminashun lol u thot rong
> 
>  
> 
> k its 5 am


End file.
